The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a needle insertion and retraction mechanism for a syringe and/or drug delivery device and more particularly but not exclusively to such a mechanism for a drug delivery device with a bent tip syringe.
A drug delivery device with a bent tip syringe is a device that contains a substance to be injected and which is placed flat against the skin. A needle is extended perpendicularly from the base of the device against the skin to pierce the skin and inject the drug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,150 discloses, “A drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,529 discloses “a drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,782 discloses, “A drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 discloses “A liquid drug delivery device” . . . “adapted to be adhered to the skin of a subject by a base member defining a skin-contacting surface having an adhesive coating. A columnar cartridge serves as reservoir for the drug and is incorporated in a housing which is connected to the base member such that in use the longitudinal axis of the cartridge is disposed substantially parallel to the skin-contacting surface. A delivery needle communicating in use with the interior of the cartridge penetrates the skin of the subject when the housing snaps downward relative to the base member. This action also causes the actuation of a citric acid/sodium bicarbonate gas generator which generates a gas to move a piston within the cartridge, compressing the drug compartment. This compression causes a stopper to be penetrated by a conduit in communication with the delivery needle, allowing the drug to be ejected from the compartment through the needle and into the subcutaneous tissue of the subject.”
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20140163526 discloses that, “an automated injection device may be loaded with a standard type syringe and/or hypodermic needle. Optionally the syringe may be supplied loaded with medicine and/or covered with a sterile needle cover. The syringe may be loaded into the injector with in a sterile state with needle cover in place. Injector may include for example a fastener (for example an adhesive base). In some embodiments, the fastener may assist a user to hold injector steady on the skin of a patient for an extended period. For example, injector may be used to give injections of volume ranging between 0.5 and 3.0 ml over a time period ranging between 30 sec to 180 sec.”
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150088071 discloses an activation mechanism and a safety latch. The activation mechanism is operative to deploy a needle to protrude out of a housing, the needle having a longitudinal axis. The safety latch is movably mounted on the housing and formed with a needle opening to allow the needle to pass therethrough. The safety latch has a first position wherein the needle is aligned to pass through the needle opening and a second position wherein the safety latch is moved with respect to the housing such that the needle is blocked from movement in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis thereof by a portion of the safety latch distanced from the needle opening.
International Published Patent Application 2015048791 discloses a method of preparing a compound device for use. The device may include a sealed component and an active outer surface. The outer surface may be protected by a surface cover. Preparing the device may include activating the active outer surface by removing the surface cover and exposing an internal portion of the sealed component to the exterior of the device by unsealing the sealed component and synchronizing the activating and said unsealing using a coupler attached to the surface cover and the sealed component.
International Patent Publication No. 2013/115843 discloses an apparatus for autonomous variable rate delivery of a substance. In some embodiments, the delivery apparatus may be programmable. In some embodiments, the delivery apparatus may be disposable. Optionally the rate of delivery may be dependent on a temperature of a component of the apparatus. Optionally, there may be a time delay between activation of the apparatus and delivery of the substance.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,292. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130253434, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/093,792, U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,795.
The skin contacting surface is intended to make the devices easy for self-administration of the drug. The surface is placed against the skin and a button is pressed or lever released to release a needle to be inserted under the skin. Insertion of the needle is thus straightforward enough to be carried out by the patient alone. However, in practice, many patients find it challenging to insert a needle under the skin and release of the catch generally requires some effort as the needle is released against a restoring force, usually a spring intended to retract the needle after use. The present embodiments relate to the issue of improving ease of use in what is often a psychologically charged operation.